


Sunday Father and Uncles:  The Date

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sunday Fathers and Uncles Universe [6]
Category: LOTR RPS (AU)
Genre: Tribbles, birthday mathoms, sunday fathers and uncles universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah have different ideas about dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Father and Uncles:  The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 9, 2011 as a birthday mathom for my online friends.

It seemed rather foolish to call it a date. Hadn't they been spending every Sunday together for months? "But that was with the kids," Sean had explained. "I'd like it to be just us for once."

So Elijah had accepted. He'd been right to give Sean time, he decided as he showered and changed. Now Sean was ready to take their relationship to the next level, and in preparation, Elijah had changed the sheets. He'd told Sean some things were worth waiting for, and he'd been right about that, too. Elijah knew he wasn't going to be Sean's first, but if he had his way, he was going to be his last.

When his doorbell rang, Elijah opened the door to find Sean standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. At Elijah's raised eyebrows, Sean said, "I screwed up, didn't I? I only dated as a straight guy. I guess guys don't give other guys flowers."

Charmed, Elijah said, "I don't see why they shouldn't. We could start a new trend."

Sean seemed pleased and handed Elijah the flowers. "Great." When Elijah made no move to put on his coat, Sean said, "We should get going if we want to make our reservation."

Confused, Elijah asked, "Reservation?"

"Sure, for dinner. I made reservations at Mannio's." He suddenly looked pained. "You don't like Italian? Sorry, I should have asked. We can go somewhere else--"

"I love Italian," Elijah assured him, "but I didn't expect we'd be going out to dinner."

"Why not?" Sean asked, puzzled. "We're on a date, aren't we?"

Elijah smiled. "Yes we are. Let's go."

As they drove to the restaurant Elijah realized that he had expected to be the teacher in their relationship, but knew now that there was a lot he could learn from Sean.


End file.
